


Shampoo Directions

by IObse33



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Shower Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObse33/pseuds/IObse33
Summary: Charles is just following the suggestion on the shampoo bottle.... with his lover Henry...Post op FtM trans!  Charles
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 149





	Shampoo Directions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you know which tumblr post inspired this.

Charles did not expect such an idea to work. The shampoo bottle, who he'd like to blame for this, had said that if you don't know how to use it, you should ask someone you like rather dearly to help you out. Charles was smart enough to understand the suggestion within these directions… 

And the thing is, he still gets a euphoric high off of realizing he's comfortable seeing himself while showering, realizing he's comfortable being naked even around Henry. 

How could he possibly resist the temptation to combine such joyous occasions?

That is how he now found himself being held against Henry, back pressed to the man's warm, soft body. His face was quite literally on fire, especially since Henry seemed to be enjoying this particularly, pausing every once in a while to kiss up his neck, or even kiss his shoulders. The man was surprisingly tender as he lathered soap onto Charles, with the exception of the occasional squeeze here and there. 

And all Charles could do was stand there, occasionally gasping when Henry traced the scars of his chest, squeezed his sides…

Rubbed a nipple. Charles could only hope he hadn't squeaked too loud, and tried desperately to try and get some hold of himself as Henry pulled back. This was going exactly to plan, and yet, he was still completely, utterly overwhelmed and surprised. 

It was only when his mind cleared that he realised Henry had stopped, and yet even with so little prior teasing he nearly didn't trust himself to speak

"... Clean-" Oh God Henry was suddenly muttering into his ear. "Clean _everywhere?_ "

Wha-o- _oh._ Well, this was the plan, right? And with that logic, Charles steeled himself and nodded. 

Shivers shot up his spine as Henry massaged his rear, already feeling lightheaded. This was still very new. He whimpered when a hand dipped between his cheeks, warm and slippery and exploring, hands squeezing his rear, cupping the two globes, slipping deeper and deeper between them. Charles pursed his lips, leaning back against Henry to support himself, not that the warmth of Henrys being was helping him any. A thumb pressed _there_ and the gasp Charles gave was delectable, causing Henry to have fun rubbing the furled ring of muscle. Pressing just enough to leave pressure, _the risk_ of something entering. Henrys free hand rise to cup Charles cheek, guide him into deep, lust filled kisses, and Charles could only comply with a moan that granted Henry full access to his mouth as well. 

It wasn't necessarily that it felt good down there, it's just that he's so sensitive, and the mere implication of what was coming was enough to get him squirming. not to mention how Henry was practically ravaging his mouth, Exploring everywhere he could. 

Charles panted desperately between deep kisses as Henry retracted his hand, instead wrapping his arm around Charles front, trailing lower and lower. 

He was half hard already when Henry wrapped a burning hand around his member. Started stroking and playing with him, it was all Charles could do but gasp into each new kiss, causing Henry to, with a chuckle, return to lathering his neck in kisses. Each stroke was slow but deliberate, every small squeeze. As if for once every single move was being thought out. 

Charles was blushing madly, unable to focus much beyond the sensations coursing through his body. He absolutely loved that they could partake in these activities now, he loved the physical closeness they had discovered. He loved that he could just enjoy everything with peace of mind. 

He nearly jumped when he felt the thumb pressing against his entrance again, and despite his small whine, he tried to somewhat shift his legs apart. He wasn't too sure how this would work with how slippery the floor is. This worry dissipated from his mind though when he felt a finger slip into him, and he immediately tensed at the light pain. He groaned as his insides were pressed into and massaged, pushing back against Henrys hand. God, this felt amazing; years worth of fantasies with Henry coming true, many years more of these activities in general coming true, and he did his best to relax as Henry worked another finger in. Charles gasped repeatedly as he felt the digits pull at him from within, scissoring, stroking his inner walls, even recreating the motions of thrusting. It was prep, but also clearly teasing, Henry enjoying himself, especially upon adding a third finger. 

"So… tight…"

Charles shut his eyes in embarrassment, feeling pleasure course through him at the comment. Of course he was. They'd only done this sparingly. He could feel how tight he was himself with each tiny spark of pain. It was an interesting sort of pressure, instinct telling him to stop, yet also waiting for the next strike of thoughtful fingers. Once again Henrys free hand cupped his face, and when Charles opened his eyes again he found Henry searching his expression, his way of checking in to see if Charles was handling fine. 

He gave a tiny nod, arching his back as he felt the first wave of true need, of needing more, to be filled, gasping when he comes in contact with Henrys own dick, when the movement forces Henrys fingers deeper inside of him. 

He didn't fight when Henry pulled out, instead wrapping one arm around him and guiding him to lean against the wall. Charles was completely compliant, turning around so that he could face Henry, so they could continue to kiss, his lip being nipped by Henry. He loved the way Henry was so domineering, how Henry could completely overwhelm him with only a kiss. How everything became about Henry, his presence filling the whole room. How Henry was so confident, so comfortable with guiding Charles. 

Charles gives a tiny grunt when Henry lifts him slightly against the wall, Charles quickly wrapping his legs around Henrys hips, flushing at the vulnerable position he was in, the way his own dick leaned against his own stomach. He watched with needy eyes, observing everything he could of Henry. Scars he'd gained over the years, the way his biceps tensed holding him up. The way his stomach tensed as Henry lined himself up. The way his dick flexed, already leaking precum. Oh God, he always lost it at the mere thought of Henry coming in him, and couldn't help how he arched his back again. How Henry-licked? Licked his lips as he stared greedily at Charles hole. 

Charles clenched his eyes shut as Henry pressed against him, gasping when his own body's breached. Henry's only an inch in before he flinched and whines, reaching out to cling on Henry, who pauses. Henry rubs his back, smirking, before pushing in again. They repeated this cycle, each time Charles thinking there couldn't possibly be more, tears springing up when he feels himself be speared even further until eventually he lost patience, arching his back and bottoming out in one, somewhat painful swoop that made Henry grunt. 

He panted heavily over Henrys shoulder, focusing on their closeness, the water raining down on them, waiting for his body to adjust and stop contracting, to stop rejecting the intrusion. 

He pushed down onto Henry again and moaned, and that's when Henry started thrusting. Slowly at first, earning small gasps from Charles, then deeper and faster, until the only sounds in the room were that of wet slapping and heavy breaths. Henry grabbed Charles by his hips, pulling and angling. Charles knew what Henry was looking for, but still he cried out in surprise when Henry hit that bundle of nerves that sent him absolutely reeling. 

Charles tried desperately to thrust back onto Henry, but the man held him in place, hitting that same spot over and over. Charles could only moan and drool onto Henrys shoulder, holding onto Henry so tight he was sure he'd leave bruises. He couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't do anything, he felt as if his insides were being churned, in the best way possible. He felt completely powerless and yet utterly safe. He groaned at each thrust, feeling utterly stuffed even though he knew Henry wasn't really that big. 

"Ah- Henry I love- love you- love-i love you- you- love…"

Somewhere amidst his chopped up babbling, Henry chuckled before thrusting faster, reaching between them with one hand to jerk Charles off, pressing a thumb into the slit and massaging the head. This only causes Charles to break off into another moan, tears springing up again from overwhelm. He gripped Henry harder, struggling to comprehend the treatment from behind and the strokes from in front. His hips jerked, as he wasn't sure if he wanted to press back against Henry or thrust into his hand, and he gave a quiet whine at the near overstimulation. Charles flinched as he felt Henry kiss at his neck, sucking at his pulse, likely due to leave a mark. 

Henry wasn't surprised when this pushed Charles over the edge. Charles, who tensed and arched his back, struggling to try and simply say "henry". Tripping over the name every time Henry forced his way back into his extra tensed, tight hole. 

Charles gasped, going lax and gently kissing Henrys shoulder. He whimpered at every continued thrust in him, moving up to kiss Henrys lips, who was giving his own quiet grunts. Henry finished, stilling except for a few small thrusts, and emitting his cum deep into Charles, who have a weak groan at the extra warmth. 

They stood like that in the shower, Henry cupping Charles face and pressing soft gentle kisses to his lips, his way of saying "thank you. Love you too." And it was okay that Charles didn't actively reciprocate, he was a tad too blessed out, almost like a state of shock. Eventually Henry pulled out of Charles, who squirmed and came back to reality. 

They hugged each other under the shower, and Charles chuckled as Henry continued to cover him in kisses on his cheeks and forehead. "That was a pretty good plan to get you in here, huh?"

Henry gave a small laugh before pinching Charles still red cheeks, guiding him back under the main stream of water to rinse him off from their activities, lovingly nuzzling his chin into Charles hair atop his head the whole time. 


End file.
